


Are you sure it's jelousy?  (fresh sans x reader x paperjam)

by CampCampFreak



Category: Undertale
Genre: ..... - Freeform, ....holy fucking shit!, Can't..., F/M, I..., M/M, Multi, Oh shit!, XD, all in highschool years!, even..., fresh can cuss 0w0, it all goes downhill!!!!, just fresh, just..., life - Freeform, nah..., these fuckers are pissed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCampFreak/pseuds/CampCampFreak
Summary: "All you did was push him away,ignore him,or yell at him!""I-""No! Are you sure it's jelousy? Or hate."Whith that last sentance he walked away out of rage,leaving you alone knowing that you had lost a friend.





	1. The New Student

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

Your alarm rang through the whole room and you pulled the blanket over your head,tiredly. "Nooooooooooooo." you groaned.

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

Okay,this is getting anying. You hit the 'snooz' button on the alarm and got out of bed. You put on your clothes that you layed out for yourself so you could,since you don't have a life,watch YouTube. You put on a black[shirt](https://img0.etsystatic.com/003/0/6825841/il_570xN.372208004_ma50.jpg) with a wolf on it,black pants,and your jacket. You pit put on your shoes and brushed tour hair,then brushed your  teath. 

 

Yoy took out your tabley and watched one of your favorite songs,deciding to sing along.

"Can't wait to meet you! So join the animatronic family! We open real soon! Try your best to hold on to sanity! Come get to know me! And you  won't wanna leave after tonight! Down here we're lonely! And we would love to join us for a bite! You've been through 20 long frightful nights! You've seen their bites! You know the show is so far from over! And Freddy told us your an argan doner!"

 

You you stopped singing,getting focused into the video becaus eyou loved the animation in it.

You looked over at your clock to see that it was 6:28. "Whelp! Time to go outside!" you said to yourself. You turned off your tablet,getting your backpack amd walking out  of your room-

 

_BEEP BEEP BEE-_

 

NO! you turned off your alarm and fast walked out of yoyr room. You walked downstais and opened the front door stoppong and looking behind you. "Bye mom....." you say to yourself, "love you...."

 

With a sad sigh,you walked outside closing and locking the door behind you. You were met with the stray cat that always comes to your house. "Hey,Shadow!" you day,petting her. You had named her Shadow because she would usually come at night and would walk through  the shadows ( ~~~~ ** ~~likeastalker~~** ~~~~),ne there one secomd and the next,she's behind you.

 

You heard the loud skweak of your bus and you went to the end of tour driveway. The bus stopped in front of you and you got on it,walking to the very back seat,the same seat you've sat in since Elementary School. Putting your stuff beside you,you leaned against the wondow,looking outside. You  sang a song called Forest Fires as the bus heads to the next stop.

 

***

You were heading to ro art when you  heard a voice beside you.

 

"You left me! Oh and...I'm gonna be moving today,so i won't be here anymore..." One of your closest friends,Alisha,said. "Wha-but you can't leave! Your the last friend i have here!" You say. "I knoooooowww......i don't either,but my patents don't like where their living now,so i have toooooo..." Alisha complained. "It's not fair....." you said. "Hey at  least we can call each other." Alisha stated. "yeah that helps  _so_ much..." you said,sarcastically. 

\---

"Okay,so there will be an art contest starting today!" Your art teacher,Mrs.Paw (Couldn't think of any names),said. You automatically turned your attention to her as she explained what it's about. "There is no topic,so feel free to draw whatever you want,just make it school appropriate! It ends on October 15,so you have plenty of time to do what ever you want on that drawing! You may get started!" She finished.

 

It ends on October 15? So you have two months to get this done.....sweet!

 

You took out a piece of paper and began writing ideas.

 

**MY DRAWING IDEAS**

  * dragon
  * cat
  * my O.C
  * something sister location related
  * deer



 

You looked over it and decided to draw your O.C,[Midnight](http://orig05.deviantart.net/0ef0/f/2016/293/5/8/i_miss_you_by_undertaleuniverses-dalnhbx.png). "Really?A list?" Alisha asked. "What? I like to know what i'll draw." You said. "Actually I'm not surprised that you would draw Midnight." Alisha stated. You chuckled and began one of your sketches. You usually sketched out a bunch of drawings before picking out the best. 

 

You were done with the sketch and got your stuff as Mrs.Paw opened the door to let the students out of  the class. The phone rang as you and Alisha walked out of the room and Mrs.Paw answered it,nodding and putting the phone back. "Alisha!" she called. You both turned around and sje gave her a smile. "You have an early dismissal! Bye,I'll miss you!" she said. Alisha nodded and you bith started to walk to your lockers. You and her were Mrs.Paw's best students and Alisha already told her about the move;as well as the other teachers. 

 

"I don't want you to leave....." you said,sadly. "Like i said,I'll call you...." Alisha reassured. "Do you have skype,yet?" you asked. She shook her head and you sighed. "I just don't get the fact that all my friends have basically moved away and i won't be able to make any friends 'cause nobody else cares about me here.......not to meantion that my parents aren't with me and i _have_ to live on my own ..........why....why is all this bad stuff happening to  _me_? Why not anybody else...?" you said, "It's not fair...."

 

"Hey now...don't you dare be all gloomy like that. Maybe something really good is coming your way,you never know." Alisha stated. "Ssssuuuuuuurrrrreeee...." you said sarcastically. Alisha punched you in the arm,getting an ' _ow_ ' from  you. "Oh...and women up! Be stronger,dude!" Alisha yelled,getting a couple stares from people. "Okay,okay!" You said,defensively. 

 

You both got to your lockers and Alisha emptied it out while you put your stuff in your locker,taking out your backpack. 

 

Once you locked your locker again,Alisha swung her backpack om her shoulder and hugged you. "Bye,I'll miss yoooouuuu!" she said. "Me,tooooooo....well I'll miss you not me." you cuckled,hugging her back. You both broke away from the hug and she walked away,waving at you and you waved back,heading back to art to wait for your bus to get here as you were confused about why she had an early dismissal when it was the end of the day.....meh.

 

***

 

Ah math...the 2nd class you had,which meant that this is a _really_ slow day. Your math teacher,Ms.Flower,was teaching a lesson,but you were to far lost in thought to listen until you heard a knock at the door. You looked up to see Ms.Flower walk to the door and open it. You saw the Vice Principal with another student behind her and new automatically that it was a new student. ' _Oh no..._ ' you thought. Ms.Flower pointed to the seat right next to you and the new student walked to it. ' _Shit._ ' You scowled at the teacher as she continued her lesson as the newbie set his backpack beside the chair.

 

You sighed and took out a piece of printing paper and began to draw. You looked at him from the corner of your eye to see him watching you draw. You slightly scooted to the side,silently huffing. "(Y/N)?" You hear Ms.Flower say. "Hm?" You say looking up. "What are you doing?" She asks. You silently cussed before giving her an answer. "Umm....Drawing?" you replied. She sighed and walked over to you. "What did I tell you about drawing in class?" She said. "Not to?" You say. She nodded and took the picture you were drawing,looking at it. She walked over to her desk and set it down,turning back around,looking at you. "If i catch you drawing again,you will get a referral." She warned. You sighed and nodded as the announcements came on. "Sorry for this interruption,but teachers,please check your email." It said.

 

Ms.Flower checked her email and sighed. "You all will be going home early today do to a snowstorm that will be accruing this afternoon." She said. You smiled and began to go out of the class,along with everyone else,heading to your locker. 

 

Once you got all your stuff,you went back to your classroom,sitting at your desk. You didn't see the newbie sitting at his desk and you just shrugged it off,drawing in your sketchbook. "Hey.." You hear someone say,making you jump. "Holy sweet bajesus!" You yell turning around in your seat to see the new kid standing there. "Oh....hey,what do you want......"`You said. Guess you weren't paying as much attention needed to him because you just realized that he was a skeleton monster. Monsters have been on the surface since before you were born. "I was wondering if you knew where the bus riders exit." He asked. "Yup. In fact i do. What buss ya ride?" You ask. "Oh,does that effect where I go?" He asks. "Nope,just wanna know." You say. "Okay. It's bus 425." He replies (My actual bus number X3). ".......That's my bus...." You say with a blank face. "Umm.....are you a monster hater?" He asked.

 

"What made you guess that i'm a monster hater....?" You asked. "You just sound like you would be..." He states. "Oh......" you say looking down. "Oh no...Did i hurt your feelings?" He asks. "Yeah...kinda..." You say. "Oops...s-sorry! My name is Fresh,by the way....well that's what i like top be called." He states. "Oh! Well my name's (Y/N)! If you didn't catch on to that from the teacher." You say. He chuckles as you both shake hands,smiling. "Yeah,sorry 'bout my voice tone....my last friend in this school kinda moved away..." You say. "Oh well,you just gained a friend,huh." Fresh says. "Yeah,guess i did." You say happily. 

 

The announcements came on saying that the buses were cancled. "Greeeaaattt....now i gotta walk home....." You sighed. "Same here..." Fresh said. "You have  any idea how long it'll take me to get to Keeler Ridge from  here? (my actual neiighborhood name XD)" you said. He chuckled and you both left the school,going your separate  ways.

 

***

 

"S-s-so c-cold....." You  said. It was beginning  to snow and you were only half way to your house.  You knew that other people were at their nice,warm,toasty house by now while you were turning into a walking human-cicle. The jacket you were wearing did  _not_ help.at.all. The storm will be here in 30 minutes,no doubt. You started to walk a bit faster,hoping to make it home in time.

 

As the snow continued to fall a bit faster each passing minute,you grew a bit more waorried at the same time. ' _fuck it._ ' you thought as you began  to run.  

 

Almost there. You were on your neighborhood street,house just two minutes away. You  were still running and wind was getting worse-along with the snow. Your body was slightly numb and it only getting worse. There! Your house was in the distance and it only made you  run faster.  

 

You got to your house,ran up the stairs and unlocked the door as quick as possible. You ran inside and shut the door,throwing your stuff and colapsing on the floor in relief. "OH THANK THE FUCKIN'N LORDS-I DIDN'T DIE!!!!" yoy yelled. Your legs hurt too much so you crawled your way to the heater,using something to help yourself up and turned it on. "Oooooohhhhh myyyyy gooood....i will forever remember this moment..." You said. You went  fo the couch,sat down and called Alisha.

 

"Hello?" she said.

 

"Yo..."

 

"You alright?"

 

"Almost died...just now..."

 

"What......in one of your fnaf fanfics,did Jeremy or Vincent ask you to marry them?"

 

".....I will murder  you....no,..that's not what happened...i litterally almost died..."

 

 

"Really.....what,were you out in the storm-"

 

"Yes."

 

"..........damn"

 

"Yeah,the school got cancled for the rest of the day and so did the buses and i had to walk all the way home."

 

"Well at least your not dead."

 

"Yeah,there's that...oh! I made a new friend today!"

 

"Oh,what's their name?"

 

"I have no clue,they like to be called Fresh though!"

 

"Girl of boy?"

 

"It should be fairly obvious...."

 

"Yes,but i know that you wouldn't mind being called fresh."

 

"Your right!"

 

"......."

 

"Boy."

 

"Ooooooo,do i need to make a new ship~"

 

"What the fuck,dude,we just met today."

 

"Hey it's never too early to make a ship."

 

"That's true."

 

"Just like i ship you and Jeremy,along with you and Vincent."

 

"............no."

 

"You know you read 'X Reader' stories with you and those two~"

 

"And  lemons,but that's beyond the point!"

 

"Suuuurrrreeee~"

 

"Bye!"

 

All you heard was laughter before  hanging up. 


	2. .....What.....

........

........

........

........

Your so boooorrreeeddd!!! School was canceled for the next couple of days because of that giant snow storm-blizzard-thing that happened yesterday,so here you are sitting on your couch at 7:00 in the morning watching commercials because your waiting for your show,Impractical Jokers,to come on. It was an episode you haven't seen before. You got up to go get a can of Root-bear soda and came back to see that the episode  _just_ came back on. "Yes,didn't miss anything!" You said. This show was pretty funny to you. You drank a sip of your soda and your phone rang and you looked to see who it was. "Dude. Are you awake yet?" Alisha said. "Nope." you answered. "Cool. Okay,so...you know that snow storm from yesterday,right?" She asked. "Yup. It's the one I literally almost died from." you replied. "Well...look outside your window." She said. You did and what you saw gave you a mix of emotions. 

The snow was covering half of the window,so that was really high up for snow to be. You were happy because school will be canceled for a more than a couple of days. You were mad because you couldn't go outside and get food when you need it. Your sad because you were planning to go to Alisha's house today. Wow....Snow can be a pain and fun all at the same time! Ah...snow.....the happiness with a bitchy attitude. "Dude......What did I miss yesterday...the snow is so high up! Heheh." You said. "What? What did you just think about?" Alisha asked. "I just thought about me jumping out of the window to get to places from my room because it's on the second floor!" You said,laughing. "Pff,wow..." Alisha laughed.

 

"Ye. Anyways.....wow...your usually never up this early...." You stated. "Yeah...neither are you." Alisha said back. "Yeah,I know. It's weird,too. Oh! There's this boy that-" "You've already told me." Alisha cut you off. "Oh...heh. Forgot,sorry." You said. "It's fine." She said. "How is Sky doing? And if your texting her,tell her I said Hiya!" You said. "Okay. Oh,my mom is calling,so talk to you later!" She said. "Okie! Bye!" you said,hanging up. You put your phone to the side and continued watching the show when your phone rang again. You groaned in annoyance and answered. "Hello?" You said. Silence. "Bruh,what's with the silence?" You said. More silence. ".........alright,bye." You said hanging up. You turned off your phone so that it wouldn't ring again. You took another sip of your soda and continued to watch the show,this time,with no interruptions.

***

  _SLAM!_

 

Your face was against the window,face going numb as you looked at the snow outside,covering it. "Just...melt.....I'm bored...." You said to the snow. You could feel it's mockery burning into your soul from outside. You stuck out your tongue and sat back down on your couch and took your phone,turning it on. You had a finger print detector lock,aren't you high-tech. You got on [Deviant Art ](http://undertaleuniverses.deviantart.com/)(Just gonna give you a link to my profile) and checked your notifications. Damn,you have like......77 notifications...this will pass your time! It's  _something_ to do! 

 

***

 

You answered the last notification which happen to be a comment to your roleplay your doing with one of your online friends. It's about Creepypasta. You loved that fandom. Your favorite was Ticci Toby,too! He had an obsession with waffles and you have an obsession with cookies.

Never mind that! Your phone rang and you picked it up. "Yo." You said."Hi!" Alisha greeted. "Can you even go  _one_ day without calling me...?" You asked. "Sorry,just couldn't help,but notice that you slammed your face against your window." Alisha stated. "Wait.....how did you know...?" You asked.  "Just look outside your window and to the right." She said. You did what she told you to.

You were amazed to see her look like her o.c Hawk and she flew to your window,right in front of you. "You seem ecstatic." Alisha said. you just stared at her with your mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

"You--Hawk--What---huh?" You said finding trouble with your words. you ran over to the door, after she pointed to it, and opened it. "How the fuck are you Hawk?!?!?!?" You finally asked. "Whoa,calm,child! And I don'e know! I just woke up like this!" She explained. " I wish I was Midnight!" You wined. Alisha (Hawk) looked at you like you were the biggest idiot on earth. You looked at her in confusion and put a hand on your head to feel cat ears. You automatically looked behind you to see a cat tail and you ran to the closest bathroom and looked in the mirror. "OH MY GOSH!!! I'M [MIDNIGHT](http://undertaleuniverses.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-653944053)!!!!!" You yelled happily. "That's loud." You hear Alisha (Hawk) say from behind you. You jumped and spun around quickly. "You scared me! And how did you even get in here that quietly?" You asked. Alisha (Hawk) just shrugged and you rolled your eyes,heading back for the front door after you turned off the light.

"So. Does your mom know about this?" You asked. "Nope. I'm trying to figure out how to turn from myself to Hawk at will." Alisha (Hawk) explained. "Speaking of which. I kinda need to learn that to, but I've got plenty of time. So...got any plans?" I asked. "No. There pretty much nothing to do and nowhere to go." Alisha (Hawk) stated. "I know right? Hmmm..... Guess we could just hang here." You stated right when you both got to the front door. "Sure." She said,flying over to the couch and sitting on it. You close the door and teleported to the couch,next to her. You turned up the TV right as another episode of Impractical Jokers came on. "I never really watch this show." She stated. You just looked at her and sighed. "You have a lot to learn,my child...." I said.

\----

 

You and Alisha (Hawk) Just spent the rest of the day  watching TV and learning how to change from your O.C to your actual self. You and Alisha (Hawk) kinda have this transforming thing controlled.

"Alright.......Let me try again." You said. Alisha (Hawk) nodded and you tried to transform and you looked to see you as your original self. "Yes! It worked!" You said happily. "Same here." Alisha said (The Hawk thing was getting annoying to type....). You looked at her to see her as her own self. "So...what are we gonna do now?" You asked. " _I'm_ gonna go back home because my mom should be coming home from work by now, so, bye!" Alisha said, giving you a hug. You hugged back and she walked out of the door, turning back to Hawk so she could fly home. "See'ya!" You called before closing your door.

 

*** (two or 6 days X3)

 

_FINALLY_!!!! School is back (not that you care much for school -_-)! You were kinda looking forward to seeing your new friend again and Alisha said that she would sneak out of school at some point and fly over to see you! You got ready and turned off your alarm clock. You grabbed your backpack and ran out the door, locking it. Instead of riding the bus, today, you were gonna teleport to school! You turned to your midnight self, closed your eyes, and concentrated on your school. When you opened them again you were there, so you turned back to your old self and walked up to the doors. You were the first one there and the doors weren't opened yet, so you sat down. You took out your phone and plugged in your ear buds, turning on a video. You haven't seen this on yet, so that made it even better!

You laughed and smiled throughout the whole video and when it was over you looked through the video's and picked another one. This was your favorite fandom, aside from Creepypasta and Five Nights At Freddy's. Eddsworld! It was one of your favorite video's called PowerEdd and you were planning on watching Mirror Mirror next. You smiled because these video's always made you happy. You took out your ear buds because nobody was there and they couldn't tell you that you couldn't. You played the video and honestly, your most favorite Eddsworld character was Tom and Tord was the second (You can change it if you would like, but I put my favorite...sorry). 

"What'cha watchin'?" You hear someone say.  You jumped and looked beside you. "Oh...hey Fresh! I'm just watching something called PowerEdd from a thing called Eddsworld on YouTube. "Cool." He said. He sat beside you to watch it,too, and you put the phone where both of you could see the video.

 

***

 

You and Fresh were walking inside the school, now, and went to go get your breakfast. "I like your new [clothes](https://www.google.com/search?q=fresh+sans&safe=strict&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi5lZG67ZTSAhUBYSYKHYiAAm8Q_AUICCgB&biw=1280&bih=918#imgrc=X9LfFa8Pk8m9AM:), by the way!" You said happily. "Thanks, human-dude!" He said. You froze, staring at him in confusion. "Did you just.....what?" you said. "I said, thank you, human-dude." He repeated. "I-I know that.....but....what's with the new speech ways?" You said. Fresh just shrugged and you were even more confused. "So....is this temporary or..." You said. "It's an all time thing." He answered. "Oh boy....I'm gonna have to get used to this...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being lazy, so I made this chapter super short.... sorry!


	3. The ONLY A/N!!!

Yo, what up, my Catlings!

Sorry about the delay!

The only time I can work on the chapter is when I'm at school! (at the moment)

Ah, middle school....... it sucks!

So, I'm working on the chapter little by little and probably gonna be working on chapters for a while like that.... Sorry!!!

Whelp,see'ya!

 

_Midnight, out!!!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Give me your opinion!  
> Hate comments don't do anything to me,btw! 0w0


End file.
